The story of us
by Daads
Summary: In which Xion is the silly editor of the school newspaper and Riku is most of the time her victim. Because, let's be honest, highschoolers don't want an interview with their teacher they want to be the first ones to know about the new haircut of the school's idol.


"Just what exactly are we waiting for?" Pence groaned at Xion. But Xion only shushed him, while never looking away from the barbershop. Pence sighed, they had spending hours lurking in the bushes. He had no idea for what really, Xion never really told him. But considering the fact he had to bring his camera with him, it had to be for the school's newspaper.

Xion was the crazy editor of the school newspaper. That said, the school did needed a bit crazy for their newspaper. With the help of Xion the Destiny High newspaper was the most read object in the school. When she started, there were only two other members working on the newspaper: Olette and Tidus. Olette was a fairly good writer but always wrote about boring stuff. Tidus on the other hand was completely useless, but Xion let him stay, knowing they wouldn't survive with only two people. He was getting pretty good at arranging the lay out now.

It didn't take long until the newspaper got more people, Xion was surprisingly good in recognizing talent and even better at talking people in. Pence had been her first victim, his hobby had been photographing for quite the time already. But he never dared to tell anybody. Xion found out though, threatened she would tell the entire school if he didn't join the newspaper. It was silly how scared he had been of Xion back then. But she and her twin brother Roxas had only just transferred from Twilight Town and some nasty gossip went around at the time. Twilight Town was said to have many delinquents. But in the end Pence was really happy to be the school's photographer, it made him realize him what he wanted to do with his life.

Xion loved to butt in somebody else's business, she pretty much knew everybody's secret after a week or so. Including Shiki's, a shy girl who never talked. She looked like a mouse in general, but it turned out she knew everything about fashion and her column was read by all of the girls and even some of the boys. It gave her a lot more confidence, especially when people made remarks about her looks and told her she should pay more attention to the fashion column.

Xion also found somebody who had the same interest as her: Selphie, the nastiest gossiper of the school. But she turned out to be able to find all the details for any story to make it far more interesting. Then there was Aerith who wrote fantastic pieces about all sorts of entertainment: from rock concerts to ballet. She wrote about school performances and about things that would come to Destiny Islands or reviews about things she went to. Xion had Tifa to write about anything sport related, Neku to write about music (Pence was really surprised when Neku joined, it wasn't like he liked to talk to people), Kairi , who joined because of Selphie, did the horoscopes and Vanitas did all the graphic design stuff. Xion really brought together the most capable people Pence ever seen.

"Get your camera ready."

Pence looked up and saw Xion all excited watching even more closely to the barbershop. Her blue eyes glittered of the excitement, suddenly she jumped up. Pence followed her while she ran to two boys who just left the barbershop. Xion slung her arm around the shoulder of the tallest, pulling him down to her level, stuck out her tongue and gave a thumbs up. Before Pence even knew what was happening he took a picture. He knew Xion long enough to stop thinking and just take pictures when she told him to get his camera ready.

Now Pence had time to think he realized the two boys were Sora and Riku. And not only that but Riku-

"I can't believe this!" Xion said while grinning "The school idol cut his hair!"

Pence was surprised as well, it was true most of the girls in school liked Riku because of his beautiful, long, silver hair. But now his hair reached only to his jawline.

Xion pulled out her note block and a pen "So, Riku. Do you think this will affect your popularity. I mean what is the school idol without his manes of silver. "

Riku narrowed his eyes. He didn't like Xion. Xion sighed "How can we have an interview if you don't awnser?" When he still didn't answer she added "Oh and by the way, you should probably stop frowning. We wouldn't want you to lose more fans by getting all wrinkly"

"I am so honoured by your concern. I didn't know you thought of me as handsome"

Xion snorted "I never said that"

"You could as well have said it" Riku looked smugly at her. But Xion only looked at him with one eyebrow arched.

"Oh really?"

"You think I am attractive. That's the reason you have been following me, with the excuse of that stupid newspaper of yours" Riku looked triumphant at her. But Xion only shook her head.

"I can't believe so many people love you. Let alone that _you_ talk to him" she turned to Sora.

Sora was Xion's stepbrother and apparently they were also sharing the same father. Even though they were only one year apart. Pence never figured what precisely their relationship was, because Xion was just as good as unraveling secrets as she was at keeping her own.

"Childhood friends" Sora only said and he grinned his signature grin. "Can you tell mom that Kairi will stay over for dinner by the way?"

Xion rolled her eyes "As long I don't hear you guys in your bedroom"

Kairi had been Sora's girlfriend for ages now. In fact longer than Xion knew Sora. Sora blushed fiercely and tried to answer but only mumbling sound was produced.

Xion laughed at his reaction "I am done here anyway" she winked at Riku "Tommorow's newspaper will be great!"

Riku's eyes narrowed again. Xion took that as a 'I-don't-really-mind-please-make-me-more-populair' and got just a bit more annoyed with him. But as soon she was 100 meters away she heard Riku shout

"Xion Ashford, I HATE YOU! " a little pause "And you're ugly!"

Xion looked and Pence and starting laughing. The two of them didn't stop laughing until they were at home.


End file.
